Bad Po (Episode) Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Bad Po" from the Nickelodeon television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, Jon Ross. Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by contributors of this article. Act 1 [ Po is training against some wooden cutouts of crocodile bandits under the supervision of Master Shifu in the Training Hall's courtyard. Po does a weak split kick on two cutouts with no effect. The cutouts bounce back and hit him.]SHIFU: Harder, Po!continues to train. He picks up an ax from a wooden cutout and hits another one and becomes worried when he realizes that it is a cutout of a civilian.PO: Oops! SHIFU: A little too hard. Po. Your compassion and your aggression must be balanced to be a whole warrior. PO: the ax. It's not really fair, she's scary!civilian is revealed to be a creepy old goat lady. The other cutouts deactivate.SHIFU: Nevertheless, with croc bandits on the rampage, everyone must be at the top of their game. PO: Yeah, and I'm 'onna go look for 'em right now, in the kitchen. leaving. SHIFU: Po. We agreed if you didn't complete the entire course you are to clean the archives. Come with me. and becomes startled when the goat lady cutout pops up in front of him. Perhaps we should rethink these designs.two proceed into the Training Hall. They arrive at a room in the Training Hall that's full of relics.PO: Cool! I gotta say, as dumb chores go, this one's kind of awesome. Whoa! over to a locking stock. The Ancient Locking Stocks for the prisoner sideshow, over to a smaller stockade and gasps. and sideshow junior!gasps as he runs over to a mask.SHIFU: Careful Po. PO: up the mask. I got it. his grip on the mask and nearly drops it. Falls with the mask on his face. Laughs nervously. I had it all the way. up. SHIFU: Don't handle the artifacts, Po, just gently dust them. Po a feather duster. PO: the feather duster. Gasps as he looks over at a mirror. I've heard of this, the mirror. the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. Cool! SHIFU: That you can handle. PO: Really? SHIFU: Because it's a replica, the real one is safely locked away in that cabinet. PO: the cabinet. Ooh! Ah. to open the cabinet. SHIFU: Don't touch it. leaving. Po fiddles with the lock on the cabinet. Dust. continues and waits for Shifu to leave before messing with the lock. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can search for crocs... walking. Po continues messing with the lock. ...in the kitchen. Leaves continues dusting and then he starts to examine the lock some more. PO: No, Stops no, don't touch it. (Po turns away from the cabinet. He slowly glances toward the cabinet. A shovel bursts knocks Po with bloodshed) (Scene goes to Kraang droids with the shovel) Kraang: Get in line, buddy! I need this more than you. (Scene goes to Kraang's clones wrecked cabinet being destory the lock, and stealing the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang; Kraang#2, says nothing, and lift giant mirror with Kraang Drones. Sneaking walks past deadly body of Po at cause a room in the Training Hall collapse and fall apart; at the time Overlord set on space bridge to Overlord's lair in deathotron and see got the test of affect of Kraang.) Mandark: LET'S SEE HOW TO AFFECTING THERE SELF!!!!!! The Decepticons'' and all the Kraang droids, reflection becomes surrounded by rays of light, a blue silhouette of their-self appears out of them ''Evil Kraang drones smacks Kraang drones again to see if the same thing happens. After seeing that it does affect him, he proceeds to flick Kraang drones with allies, in the nose several times.Category:Transcript Category:Villain Category:Mutants